marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Characters believed to be in MvC3
It didn't get deleted someone just decided to loldelete the contents. Keep it like that at least. Seems more practical even though its just a speculation page .-.; Hyouretsuzan 18:28, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Seriously, I shouldn't have to bring this up. This should be obvious, but just in case, I'm adding this in anyway. People, DON'T ADD RIVALRIES FOR CHARACTERS WHO AREN'T OFFICIALLY CONFIRMED. If they're given an official debut trailer, then fine, that's one thing. Going off by speculation is an entirely different story. Please do not, under any circumstance, add rivalries until the characters themselves are officially confirmed by Capcom when they're ready to show them off. Any more entries like that will be removed on-sight by me or whoever gets to it first. - Muigi To the wiki contributor who has been adding characters, unconfirmed and de-confirmed, stop editing the rosters, seth, juri hercules and Jericho cross there is no evidence to support them. Nemesis, Gene and phoenix wright, DECONFIRMED, so do not re-add them to the main roster, you know who you are, your ip address and previous edits give you away >:I Blacklaurel 12:15, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Ha......people won't learn what can I say? I just want Feb 15 to be here already so the fanboys will cry once their characters are not in the roster. I loled at the Set/Hercules one xD;;;. And even though I am a huge Phoenix Wright Fan I still have hope. They deconfirmed Phoenix Wright...But not the series. Franziska plz? KthnxbaiHyouretsuzan 16:59, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Anyone else iffy about Sentinel and Lei-Lei being included? We have zero evidence of their inclusion whatsoever. Both Akuma and Taskmaster were obvious inclusions thanks to the comic and screenshot leaks, yes, but when it comes to Sentinel and Lei-Lei (or Hsien-Ko) we have nothing to go by but word of mouth. The only thing that the two have going for them is that list, which has Akuma and Taskmaster way before they were revealed as well as Phoenix. I'm not saying it's false but I just still have my doubts that the entire list is 100% true. If they were scheduled to be in, you'd think someone would've uncovered some kind of physical evidence of their inclusion by now, but there's nothing. Nothing at all. Thoughts on the matter? - Muigi A darkstalker is to be included and with 3 not included and i doubt sasquatch and rikuo are included either, it leaves a smaller number When Demitri Maxinmoff was deconfirmed Capcom also said that any Darkstalker that morphed in their moveset was deconfirmed also due to memory issues. This left four left, Donovan, B.B. Hood, Jon Talbain and Hsien-Ko. Donovan and Hood were deconfimed around the time Strider was deconfirmed. Truth be told I hope its Jon because he has never been in a crossover at all. Hsien-ko was in Card Fighters and in Namco x Capcom. -DarkVenom127 We don't know for sure if there's even gonna be a 3rd Darkstalkers rep. For all we know, it could be a final entry that no one expected. >_> - Muigi Honestly I don't mind if Hsien-Ko makes it it. She was awesome in Super Gem FIghter. But I really don't want Sentinel. He is just a generic robot. Hyouretsuzan 20:44, January 17, 2011 (UTC) But namco x capcom wasn't released out of japan, this will be one of her first crossovers to be released outside. I read somewhere that a guy working on the game guide said a darkstalker would be the final inclusion and i found that if you look carefully on the english website for mvc3 you can see a an outline for her in the phoenix and haggar banner. Blacklaurel 20:51, January 17, 2011 (UTC) I'm pretty sure it's safe to say there's going to be one more Darkstalkers rep considering the Darkstalkers achievement. Whether or not it's Hsien-Ko is a different matter entirely, but judging by the fact the leaked roster has been completely correct thus far it's looking more and more likely (though that's by no means confirmation as you said there's been a disturbing lack of physical evidence). Sentinel, however, has even less hinting towards him than that (unless you include the leak) so I can't really say anything you haven't said. Anyway, I'm cool with Hsien-Ko being in (should that really be the case) I have fond memories of maining her in Darkstalkers 3; I'm a bit worried about Sentinel though, hopefully he isn't broken this time around. Foreverbadass 20:54, January 17, 2011 (UTC) I don't mind seeing Hsien-ko in MvC3 either, I just feel that Jon needs more attention then he's getting from Capcom.. If Hsien-ko is in the game and not Talbain, at least put him up as DLC i've always wanted to play the darkstalker characters, thats why i want hsien-ko to be in this game. For some of us, this will be the first time we will get to play them Blacklaurel 21:29, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Ugh eveytime sentinel is mentioned I go @_@;; but whatever let him be here I guess. And I wanted B.B hood over anyone else. But Capcom can't please everyone amirite? Hyouretsuzan 21:59, January 17, 2011 (UTC) I personally am excited about Hsien-Ko most likely being in however i am VERY skeptical about Sentinel. i also agree with muigi's first post Without a doubt, thats Hsien-ko in the banner, looks we have our evidence that her inclusion is possible http://marvelvscapcom3.com/us/characters Blacklaurel 06:26, January 18, 2011 (UTC) ....I don't see it. That, to me, looks more like how the specials end with the screen ripping up like a comic. That doesn't look like a silhouette of a character. It's hard to tell. - Muigi Sentinel is iffy for me. Anyone else: Lei-Lei, Hsien-Ko, Mega Man, Frank West...etc. seem okay, as long as they don't add another prick who has the same gameplay as those already in. - Reavoem I don't think the Darkstalkers achievement necassarily means that another Darkstalkers character will be added. Rather than saying "form a team of three Darkstalkers characters," it says "form a team of those who dwell in the darkness." Felicia doesn't dwell in the darkness, but Dormammu does. This doesn't have to pertain to Darkstalkers characters, I think it's anyone who fits the description. The achievement's name could just be a reference to the series. - ViewtifulJarvis when it says dwell in the dark, its reffering to only the darkstalker series Blacklaurel 18:11, January 18, 2011 (UTC) I think you may be jumping to conclusions with that logo there. That would be the longest character render in the game going by your outline. - Muigi Hate to say this, but Hsien-Ko and Sentinel seems inevitable at this point. Every single person from that leaked list has been confirmed, Akuma and Taskmaster included. It's a pity, but that's how it is. Hopefully, DLC takes care of our missing characters one way or another. Also, what would the rivalry between Sentinel and Hsien-Ko be? I have an assumption, but I want to hear your view on the subject before I put it down here. ScorpionTail 18:42, January 18, 2011 (UTC)ScorpionTail jumping to conclusions? am i the only one here who thinks every detail of that silhouette is Hsien-ko, wait you do know the yellow outline is supposed to be taskmaster, red ouline is hsien-ko In response to ScorpionTail, my line of thinking is the reasoning behind their rivalry would be something along the lines of: Both have a separate body and mind. Sentinel simply defines Sentinel's physical form -there are many of him, each one looking generally the same- while it's 'mind' is an A.I. that dictates the body's actions through whoever programmed it. Likewise Hsien-Ko/Lei-Lei defines her body while Mei-Ling/Lin-Lin acts as her mind...kinda. Then you have the whole Supernatural vs. Technology thing going on and on top of that neither of them are truly alive, Sentinel is a robot and Hsien-Ko is a jiangshi Foreverbadass 18:59, January 18, 2011 (UTC) >>Implying that each two characters revealed has to have a rivalry between them. Hyouretsuzan 19:15, January 18, 2011 (UTC) My view on their rivalry is similar to yours (in fact, it's eerily similar), but with some differences. Hsien-Ko and Sentinel were both artificially made (Sentinel through manufacturing and Hsien-Ko through a spell), Science vs Sorcery is a theme for them, they both have a large arsenal of weapons that are hidden in them in some way (Sentinels have built-in weapons and Hsien-Ko has blades and other such things hidden in her clothing), both are controlled by someone (Magneto (in the cartoons at least) for Sentinel and Lin-Lin for Hsien-Ko respectively), and both were created to fight (Sentinels were created to seek and destroy mutants, and in real life, the character of Hsien-Ko was created for Darkstalkers, a fighting game). ScorpionTail 19:59, January 18, 2011 (UTC)ScorpionTail they were both created for vengance, hsien-ko to avenge her mother, and sentinel to avenge non-mutants, in my opinion anyway Blacklaurel 20:05, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Hold it! Sentinel's can't really rival anyone. It is and always will be a robot created by a human who had grudges towards mutants. Sentinel doesn't have any human characterstics since its machine. How can a machine rival anyone then? And you can't say Magneto controlled them. You got to remember that Sentinel is not one but many controlled by a single AI (MasterMold) Hyouretsuzan 21:05, January 18, 2011 (UTC Hyouretsuzan, I know what you mean; I've had the feeling from the get go that there aren't going to be rivalries considering the rivalry system just doesn't seem plausible for teams of three -unless we're talking about a story mode point of view then I suppose some characters could possibly have in-story rivalries, but I doubt EVERYONE will-. I've always had the feeling people are jumping the gun on it; the only reason I mentioned 'rivalry' in my response was the question was asked under the pretense of the assumption of rivalries being in the game -hence the 'would be' in said response-. The closest thing to rivalries I think we'll get is characters being announced together just to draw similarities and differences between them. Anyway, just my two cents; just under a month until we know for sure. Bro-fist for effective use of 'Hold it!' XD. Foreverbadass 21:13, January 18, 2011 (UTC) There are no rivalries, the characters simply have counterparts to balance the game, people just like the idea of the characters having similarities Blacklaurel 21:21, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. But having similarities doesn't automatically makes them rivals. Although I got to admit what lengths people go to, to find similarities for characters. Especially Zero and She-Hulk whoever though the virus thing is pretty nice. But it may just be coincendence. Rivalries are just the fanboy's dreams. But who am I to stop them? P.S Thank you I try my best to use PW references~ Hyouretsuzan 21:30, January 18, 2011 (UTC) No problem, the world can always use more PW references. Now if only Phoenix could be shoehorned into the game via DLC (not getting my hopes up despite the fact he's a highly requested character -to my knowledge anyway-), but that's a different matter entirely. Foreverbadass 23:29, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Hisan-ko and Sentenal? unlikly First off, they have allready said that there will be no more Darkstalkers besides Felicia and Morrigan. Second, although he was a good character in MvC2, Sentinal is unlikely because he is generic, they are everywhere in the marvel universe. Honestly, i will bet 100 US dollars the last two are Mega Man and Spider-Women. --SamusTheHedgehog 00:23, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Prepare to give me one hundred bucks, 'cause I'll be much richer when this is over. ScorpionTail 02:55, January 19, 2011 (UTC)ScorpionTail